


Them and Em - Chapter 1 - The week before chaos

by ThatOneWierdComment



Series: Them and Em [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneWierdComment/pseuds/ThatOneWierdComment
Series: Them and Em [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187732





	Them and Em - Chapter 1 - The week before chaos

The sun shined in their eyes, causing them to groan loudly. "I don't wanna get up." They mumbled, making a burrito out of themselves and their blanket. "Just kill-" The alarm faded to background sound as the phone got a notification. "-an, feeling good." The alarm continued, repeating the sentence. "OH MY GOD WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" The phone was slammed off the nightstand, still going.

I rolled out of bed, the phone still loudly announcing that getting up was needed. Sitting up I walked downstairs, almost falling on the stairs. "Good morning, Kai." "Hi Emari." "You know, you look funny when you're so bothered by your alarm screaming." Emari giggled. "I know, it absolutely sucks." They mumbled, leaning against the door frame of the kitchen. "Anyway, consider turning your alarm volume down. I could hear it from here." Walking towards the table, Kai gave an agreeing hum. They looked at their phone. "Hey, Ghostbur is asking to go on a trip with Dadza next week. You in?" I asked, looking up to meet Emari's eyes. "Sure!" E replied, smiling.

My fingers slid across the screen, typing back "Yeah, sure. Emari's coming." Within a couple seconds the "👍" appeared. "Phil agreed." "Poggers." Emari exclaimed, not thinking. We made eye contact before both bursting out in laughter. "PoGgErS!" I mocked, causing both of us to laugh even harder. "OH MY GOD-" Emari said, turning into a tea kettle as e shrunk to the kitchen floor. After a while we both calmed down and had a normal conversation. My alarm went off again, causing us to laugh again as I turned it off. "So, since when is your alarm Tommy going 'Just killed a woman, feeling good.'?" E smiled. "Thirteenth of July."

Sunlight littered the backyard, causing it to look kind of nice. "Do you think we should get a dog?" Emari asked, out of nowhere. "Why?" I replied, not taking my eyes off the garden. "I don't know. I just wanted to ask you." "Why specifically now?" The grin remained on my face. "Dog?" E sounded like e where questioning emself. "No dog." "Okay." With that we both went to go work on some small projects before we both headed out to go record.

-Song: Wilbur Soot - I'm in love with an E-Girl. :)-

The car doors opened and closed again, the radio jumping on. Familiar guitar music played, the old internet ads playing. The drums added in, Emari and I jammed along to the beat"Well it's 2:45 pm," "WAKE UP FROM SNORING OPEN DMS!" Emari and I screeched in unison, the all to well-known words hanging in the air. "CAN OF RED BULL, BY THE BED!! VAPE IS CHARGED, SNAPCHAT'S READ!" Emari screeched to the beat. "WHATS POPPIIIIIIIIIIIIING?!" E continued to screech to the beat until the song stopped. "Are your lungs okay?" "No." Laughter filled the car, soon it also flew out as Emari opened the door. "Look at this." The door of the warehouse was kicked open, receiving a startled sound from Karl who just so happened to be right at the entrance. "Are you okay Karl?-" They both chortled, Jimmy entering the room "Alright, today we'll just go sit in a ferris wheel. Like a thousand times." He said, acting like it was normal. "Okay."

The fireflies flew around, making the field appear magical. "Emari?" Their soft tone broke the silence. "Yes?" "Have you ever concidered.. That we might be in a coma?" "Y-yeah. I have." "What's your worst fear if it is?" Looking for words, Emari stared out in the distance.

"Losing you."

They sighed, nodding slightly. "I'll miss you." "I'll miss you to." "You?" "I was gonna say that the kool-aid man still exists but I feel kind of stupid about it now." Laughter sweeped the silence, Kai feeling incredibly stupid. "If the kool-aid man still exists I will cry." Emari added, trough giggles. "And if bananas don't exist." "I like to think bananas are an universal law and in every universe they exist." The words flew around in the air, tangling themselves with chuckles. "Maybe- We should go back inside, you're onto something."

After that night of recording we went home, Emari vibing untill, well.. "THE KOOL-AID MAN!" E suddenly screeched, shocking both Karl and I. "OH MY JEZUS-" Correcting the direction the car was going, I grabbed my chest. "THE KOOL-AID MAN KARL!" E showed Karl eir phone, recieving a high-pitched grunt from Karl before bursting into his typical laughter. "THE KOOL-AID MAN!" Emari repeated, eir voice cracking. "HE'S GONNA KILL US ALL!" "Karl, can you check if e is okay before e starts hurting emself?" "Sugar and pepper, pepper and sugar, sugar and pepper, pepper and sugar, su-" "Sing something better." "I refuse." "Typical teenager."

Quickly flicking on the radio, I didn't bother to add to the conversation. "Sometimes all I think about is you, late nights in the middle of june-" "OH GOD-" I exclaimed, changing to another station. "Gay panic, eh?" Grinning, I stopped for a red light. "I had about as much panic there as a gluten-free spaghetti noodle. Try me. I never panic because of things i do." "You left Wilbur at Walmart and then panicked." "That was because Niki was mad. Try again." I smiled, knowing that never happened. As I hit the gas pedal Karl and Emari quarrelled on about the Kool-Aid man. This was honestly the most fun thing. Listening to Emari squabble about useless subjects. I pulled into Karl's driveway. "See you around, good ole pal." I grinned, Karl leaving the car.

"Kai?" "Mhm?" "What's a good way to come out?" "Order a cake or just anything edible, when it arrives very loudly announce that you got it, then proceed to go 'FYI, I'm bi.'" I heard Emari move. "Anything else?" "Google slide presentation, give your parents a gift with the text 'I'm bi.' or make a string path to your closet, when someone finds you go 'Hi, would you mind letting me stop being closeted?' If you need further details I can help." "Thankyou." Emari replied, grabbing eir backpack. "I'll see you tommorow." "See ya, my little potato." A chuckle took eir words. "Bye." E replied, getting out of the car. After ensuring e was inside I drove off.

I fell onto my bed, softly mumbling things about the kool-aid man before falling asleep.

Tommorow's another day, and everyday without Emari is stupid.


End file.
